


Why I got you on My Mind

by lakeffectkids



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Light Bondage, M/M, Mutual Pining, SPOILERS FOR ANYONE WHO IS NOT CAUGHT UP WITH THE MANGA, alcohol is involved, because the american drinking age is 21, this is just really sappy i'm sorry, underaged drinking technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakeffectkids/pseuds/lakeffectkids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fic in which Iwaizumi and Oikawa don't notice their feelings until they're a hundred miles apart and it's almost too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newts/gifts).



> I originally started this fic as a small gift for one of my really good friends and it wasn't supposed to turn into anything until suddenly it did. Iwaizumi and Oikawa got away with me. i'm sorry it's still a WIP i'm working on it i promise, but i wanted to post something of it. THIS IS NOT SPOILER FREE!!!! IF YOU ARE NOT CAUGHT UP WITH THE MANGA AND DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED PLEASE TURN BACK NOW.

 

 

The point where he steps.

The height of his jump.

The size of his backswing.

_ Here. _

The ball touches his fingertips for half a second.

Oikawa smirks, triumphant when Iwaizumi slams another perfect spike to the floor.

It’s still not enough. 

Seijou still leaves with a defeat against Shiratorizawa. Oikawa doesn’t get it. They were able to defeat Karasuno, he was able to put Tobio in his place, just like he’d wanted to. No matter how hard he tried, Oikawa couldn’t seem to get the upper hand on Ushijima. It was infuriating. The man was so confident in himself, he knew that he was always going to win. Oikawa wanted to crush him. Make him eat those words and show him that he didn’t always get what he wanted. Oikawa can feel the anger and disappointment low in his gut as he grits his teeth while making their way off of the court, the first years pushing the trolley of volleyballs behind them.

Iwaizumi understands Oikawa’s frustrations, he feels them too, but he’s trying not to let it get to him. They have more chances to go against Ushijima, though they are being limited to very few now. They’re graduating in the spring, only months away. He knows that it will take Oikawa some time to calm down, he’ll probably put on a fake smile for the rest of the team, tell them that they all did a great job and that it will be okay, when it’s probably Oikawa who needs to hear that the most. But Oikawa is a good captain, he makes sure that his team keeps their head on their shoulders and their chins high, with him watching their backs.

By the time that they’re walking home, Oikawa has allowed himself to slump his shoulders a little bit, still trying to put on a facade for Iwaizumi, but the man isn’t fooled. He’s known Oikawa since they were kids, and he’s seen through all of Oikawa’s defenses many times. 

“We’ll get him,” Iwaizumi says, glancing out of the corner of his eye while they walk down the street, offering milk bread to the other man. If anything, maybe it’ll cheer him up some.

“Mmm,” Oikawa hums and puts on a smile as he grabs the treat from Iwaizumi, letting himself eat it. “You think that I don’t know that, Iwa-chan?” He asks as he slides his hands into his pockets. Ushijima is good, but Oikawa does have confidence in their team if nothing else. He knows that his team can make it.

“I think what pisses me off about him the most is the know-it-all attitude that he has, and that look that he gives, like he knew that he was going to win from the start,” Iwaizumi frowns. 

“I want to punch it right off of his face,” Oikawa snorts. 

Iwaizumi grins, it’s that moment when he realizes that Oikawa is going to be okay. 

\--

A couple weeks later and they’re lounged in Iwaizumi’s place, his parents are out of town and so they’d pulled out the sofa bed in the living room, allowing themselves to stay in their sweatpants all day, Iwaizumi even let Oikawa pick the movies. This is probably the tenth time that they’ve watched Alien Vs. Predator together. Iwaizumi only pretends that he minds. Oikawa may get on his nerves to no end but he would do anything for his best friend. They’ve been putting in a lot of practices, this having been one of their days off. Iwaizumi had been the one to enforce it, knowing that if he didn’t Oikawa would sure work himself to death, or into injuring his knee farther than it already was. 

“ Have you thought about what you want to do after you graduate?” Iwaizumi asks, killing the quiet calm in the room. It’s been on his mind a lot, especially the last few months.

Oikawa’s eyebrows pull together and he sighs a little, waving his hand. “Probably doing what I am now,” He says. “I’ve had a few colleges scout me, especially with our game against Karasuno,” He looks at Iwaizumi. “What about you, Iwa-chan?” He grins. “Have you been being scouted like me?”

Iwaizumi’s face burns as he glares and shoves the other. “You know damn well that I haven’t,” He says and huffs a little bit. He doesn’t really like to admit to himself that Oikawa is better at volleyball than him. They’re both good, but Oikawa takes it a little more seriously than Iwaizumi does.

Rubbing his face, Iwaizumi looks away, his eyes staring up at the ceiling for a moment. “I dunno,” He admits. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately, though. Figured I should probably do something with my life,” Iwaizumi thinks that he might want to stay in the sports field, maybe. Being a coach wouldn’t be a bad idea, but he knows that his mother disapproves. He rubs the back of his neck. “Might go into Law school or something,” He murmurs.

“Law school?” Oikawa tilts his head, his chest tightens at the thought that Iwaizumi will probably be going to a different school than he is. He doesn’t want to think about it. “Iwa-chan, no offense, but you would be a bad lawyer,” He grins.

“You have two seconds to shut up or I’m going to punch you,” Iwaizumi scowls.

Oikawa laughs. “So hostile,” He teases.

Iwaizumi scowls at him. “We don’t have to worry about it for a few more months, though,” He says and pauses for a moment, thinking. “If we lose our next match against Ushijima that’s probably it for us, y’know?” His voice is soft as he plays with one of the draw strings on his sweatpants. “I mean, we are third years. We won’t be able to go to nationals and continue.”

“Iwa-chan, we’re watching a movie right now, we’re not thinking about this.”

Iwaizumi glances down at Oikawa, who’s lounging next to him, one arm propped up behind his head with the other resting over his stomach, eyes locked on the screen with a lazy smile on his face. Iwaizumi’s stomach flutters lightly and he gives a small grin of his own. It’s moments like these that he wouldn’t trade for anything. 

Oikawa feels Iwaizumi’s eyes on him and turns to look at his friend, his smile spreads wider. “Iwa-chan, can’t get enough of my face all day so you have to stare at me even while we’re at home?” He teases.

Iwaizumi shoves Oikawa off of the bed. “You fucking wish,” He grumbles and crosses his arms over his chest.

Oikawa’s head pops up from over the side of the bed. “That wasn’t very nice of you. One of these days you’re going to feel sorry for being mean to me, and I’ll be here to tell you I told you so,” Oikawa climbs back onto the couch.

“Shut up and watch you damn movie. You’re the one that wanted to watch it in the first place,” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. 

Oikawa gasps in fake shock. “Iwa-chan, I’m  _ hurt _ , you’re the one that said that I could pick whatever I wanted. We could have watched one of your dumb action films. I chose one that was somewhere in the happy middle with the both of us, you should be happy.”

“I’d be happier if you shut the hell up.”

“You can’t get enough of me. If you were really annoyed you would have left by now.”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes again. “You’re getting yourself one step closer to being kicked off the bed again.”

Oikawa holds his hands up in defense. “I didn’t mean it, I’ll stop,” He says, smiling playfully at his best friend. Iwaizumi feels his irritation only grow.

\--

Oikawa feels his first sense of what he guesses is probably jealousy. It’s a very new feeling in terms of feeling it toward Iwaizumi. 

No, that’s wrong .Not with Iwaizumi in particular, but when other people start to notice Iwaizumi is where Oikawa’s irritation stems from. He’s not sure why his stomach and chest feel a boiling hot anger rise up when a group of people are around Iwaizumi, laughing  _ with  _ them. He’s smiling and it’s not Oikawa that’s putting the smile on his face, Iwaizumi hardly ever gives him that kind of genuine smile. When he does it’s usually followed by some sort of insult or Iwaizumi pushing him around. What makes these people so special? Oikawa has been there since the beginning.

Oikawa stands up straight, putting on a his cool facade as he makes his way over to the group. He smiles at everyone, winding his arm over Iwaizumi’s shoulders. “What are you guys talking about, Iwa-chan?”

“How annoying you are,” Iwaizumi says coolly and looks over at Oikawa, his eyebrows raising to his hairline. He knows that Oikawa can be a bit possessive, but he’s never gone straight up and butt in like he is now.

Oikawa makes a face. “Yes well, while that’s probably a great topic and all I need to steal you for a few,” He pulls and has to almost drag Iwaizumi away from the group.

Iwaizumi frowns and shoves Oikawa’s arm off when they’re far enough away. “What the fuck was that about, Oikawa?” He asks.

“Nothing,” Oikawa’s reply is as brittle as Iwaizumi’s had been, rolling his shoulders in a shrug as he gave an innocent smile at Iwaizumi, making the other’s blood boil under his skin. “We have some practice to do, don’t we?” He muses.

Iwaizumi knows that Oikawa is right, he was on his way to the gym before he’d been distracted, but that doesn’t mean that he’s happy about it. He’s not going to give Oikawa the satisfaction of telling him that he was right.

“That doesn’t give you the right to come and butt into my conversations and pull me away like I wasn’t fucking talk to them.”

Oikawa waves his hand and smiles at Iwaizumi. “I’ll make it up to you later.”

Anger flares up in Iwaizumi like a forest fire. He turns, quick as he grabs the front of Oikawa’s gym shirt, his fist balling up as he pulls the two of them a little too close for comfort. “What makes it any different than you  _ skipping our practice matches _ to go and talk to a group of girls?” He growls and glares at the other man.“What makes it okay for you to go and flirt with whoever you and and to do whatever the hell you want, but as soon as I want to talk to my group of friends that’s not you, you’re suddenly pissed off about it?” He doesn’t realize that he’s almost shaking in anger and he hesitates before he lets Oikawa go. As much as he wants to punch Oikawa right now,  he knows that if he does he probably won’t be holding back, and he doesn’t want to ruin a friendship over something stupid like Oikawa’s jealousy. 

Oikawa is too shocked to move. Iwaizumi may not have actually hit him, but Oikawa feels like he does, his chest is tight and it’s hard to breathe. Iwaizumi has never been that angry with him before.

“Whatever, let’s just go,” Iwaizumi grumbles out, scowl still on his face.

When they reach the gym, Iwaizumi’s spikes are more aggressive then ever, and Oikawa knows he’s partially to blame. Iwaizumi will hardly look at him, and guilt is bubbling low in his stomach. He knows now that he probably reacted rashly and that he should probably apologize, but his pride is too strong for him to actually do so.

Besides, even when they’re arguing, they’re still always in sync. Oikawa watches Iwaizumi’s arm swing back, he sets the ball and Iwaizumi slams it into the ground.

A perfect spike.

But that’s not news to Oikawa. Anything that Iwaizumi does in volleyball is perfect. 

It hurts that they’re fighting, and Oikawa knows that it’s his fault. His pride gets the better of him most of the time.

When they’re in the locker rooms after practice, Oikawa makes sure to stick around a little longer, waiting for everyone else to leave. Iwaizumi hasn’t even looked at him, and that hurts the most. He stops and looks at Iwaizumi as the other man grabs his bag and slings it over his shoulder, before Oikawa can even say anything, Iwaizumi cuts him off.

“Don’t stay up all night,” He says, staring at Oikawa for a moment. “Our rematch is tomorrow against Shiratorizawa. We need our captain at his best.”

“Are you my mom, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asks before he can help himself, an innocent smile spreading across his face.

Iwaizumi’s face scrunches up. “Eh?” His face goes dark as he glares at Oikawa.

“I’m kidding!” Oikawa panics and smiles. “I won’t, don’t worry about it,” He says and taps Iwaizumi’s nose with his finger before he grabs up his bag. It’s not completely normal yet, but it’s better than nothing, and Oikawa will take what he can get right now.

“You’re not going to come over?” Oikawa asks.

 

”No, because you’re going to keep me up all damn night, and unlike some people I actually enjoy sleeping.”

\--

Life in college was a whole new experience. Their volleyball career had gotten cut a little short. In their rematch against Shiratorizawa they had lost again. Oikawa had never felt so utterly defeated, he didn’t want to accept it. Everyone had cried, but Oikawa made sure that the second and first years knew that he was proud of them, and that they were going to continue going and that they would be able to defeat Shiratorizawa in the end. Oikawa believed in them. He wasn’t going to let himself dwell on it anymore, especially now that he found himself in college, and on Ushijima’s team. 

If Oikawa would have known that Ushijima would be attending the same school that he’d decided to go to, he would’ve avoided it like the plague. Iwaizumi had been very secretive about the school that he was going to until the very end, knowing most likely that Oikawa would have dropped his volleyball career to go and start attending school with Iwaizumi because “how are you going to be able to live without me, Iwa-chan?”

In the end, Iwaizumi is now going to a college that’s almost two hours away, and Oikawa feels his empty presence like a hole in his chest. He still texts Iwaizumi on a daily basis, definitely enough to piss off his friend if the texts have anything to say about it. Oikawa texts him almost whenever possible, even to tell him the most mundane things.

From: Oikawa

To: Iwa-chan

Subject: help me iwa-chan

_ You would not BELIEVE the kind of day that I’ve had iwa-chan. I think this rivals being one of the worst days of my existence tbh. _

From: Iwaizumi

To: Trashykawa

RE Subject: help me iwa-chan

_ Yeah? _

From: Oikawa

To: Iwa-chan

RE Subject: help me iwa-chan

_ Don’t sound so disinterested!!! It’s almost like you don’t even care. I’m hurt, I thought that we were supposed to be best friends. _

From: Iwaizumi

To: Trashykawa

RE Subject: help me iwa-chan

_ You’re right, it was probably something like you had a pebble in your shoe all day and no matter how many times you tried to shake out your shoe and sock, the feeling was still there. _

From: Oikawa

To: Iwa-chan

RE Subject: help me iwa-chan

_ OKAY THAT WAS ONE TIME!! I am feeling so personally attacked right now, iwa-chan. _

_ That’s besides the point though!! What  _ **_actually_ ** _ happened today is that Ushiwaka had the nerve. THE NERVE, to come up to me and tell me that I need to work on my setting. Who the hell does he think he is? He can take his attitude and shove it up his ass. _

Iwaizumi actually snorts when he reads the text, rolling his eyes so hard he’s sure that Oikawa can probably feel it.

From: Iwaizumi

To: Trashykawa

RE Subject: help me iwa-chan

_ If he’s the one that’s telling you that then maybe you should listen. He  _ **_is_ ** _ the one that has continued to beat us and went on to nationals. _

That was their third year, though. Karasuno had quickly snatched that title right out from under them in their last match where Karasuno had won against Shiratorizawa, taking them to nationals. Iwaizumi remembers that day, and he remembers Oikawa. How angry that he was, and how he’d said that he didn’t want either one of them to win. He remembers calling Oikawa and asshole, and that Oikawa was even more frustrated when Ushijima didn’t look like the loss had bothered him in the slightest.

Iwaizumi smiles at the memory. He would never tell Oikawa that he actually misses his best friend’s stupid face. Oikawa has a big enough ego as it is, and Iwaizumi is not about to feed the fire.

From: Oikawa

To: Iwa-chan

RE Subject: help me iwa-chan

_ I.... Cannot believe what I am seeing from you right now. My own BEST FRIEND is betraying me, what did I ever do to deserve this kind of punishment? Telling me that I should listen to one of our sworn enemies? I don’t even know who you are anymore Iwa-chan. Who are you and what have you done with my best friend? I’m trading you for a new one. Your job is done now. _

From: Iwaizumi

To: Trashykawa

RE Subject: help me iwa-chan

_ Finally. That was all it took to get rid of you? _

_ But seriously Oikawa. I know that you don’t usually tend to let your emotions get the better of you in a game, but maybe try working with Ushijima a little bit? What could it hurt to just at least hear him out. _

From: Oikawa

To: Iwa-chan

RE Subject: help me iwa-chan

_ SO MEAN. Fine, but I’m only doing this because you asked me to, iwa-chan. Don’t say that I’ve never done anything for you. _

Iwaizumi’s stomach flips when he reads the text. And whoa seriously what the fuck was THAT feeling? He blushes furiously and decides that it’s probably better that he doesn’t text Oikawa back. 


	2. Can you feel my Heart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's never felt nervous around Iwaizumi before, he's not sure how he should react to it. Why is he so nervous about seeing his best friend again? It's been a few months since they've actually gotten to see each other.
> 
> Oikawa knows that there's something more there. Something that wasn't there before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes hello friends. I've been working on a second fic with this one that i'm probably going to post soon, but I needed to finish this one first because it's for my friend.

It's been a little over a week since the last time that Iwaizumi has sent a text to Oikawa. The man had promised himself that since the last few times that they were texting, it was him that had reached out to Iwaizumi, he would let the other man be the one to come to him this time. But that didn't seem to be the case. 

 

Oikawa knew that there could be a completely logical reason for Iwaizumi's stark silence, like studying for a test coming up, or maybe work or hanging out with friends. That didn't mean that Oikawa was any happier about it. Though Oikawa wasn't going to budge, he was too stubborn to give in when he had promised himself that if Iwaizumi had wanted to talk to him, he would have done it already.

Oikawa was lonely. College wasn't as fun as everyone had always said that it was. There was no extravagant parties that went on, or at least none that really interested him. All of his friends were back at home, and he was stuck with none other than Ushijima at this school. He saw Ushijima almost as much as he used to see Iwaizumi, as they practice a lot. Oikawa had taken Iwaizumi up on the offer to actually hear Ushijima out and see what tips that he could give.

They had fought quite a bit.

Oikawa's pride got in the way when Ushijima had been trying to explain better ways that he could set. Oikawa brought out the best in his team, he knew that he did. He was already used to his team even with only working with them for a few weeks. He knew each of the tosses that the spikers wanted, how to toss to them, and where to toss. And yet Ushijima still didn't seem to be satisfied. Oikawa knew that as the spiker, it was Ushijima was the one that was leading and Oikawa was the one that was supposed to be giving him the tosses that he wanted.

 

Part of him was sure that his hostility was from years of being rivals with Shiratorizawa, because while he despised Ushijima as a person, he would admit that the man did have talent. That probably infuriated Oikawa even more, and the fact that Ushijima knew that he was good and wasn't afraid to admit it. He took pride in being on top. 

This is where Oikawa found himself now, with Ushijima tossing the ball up toward him, running at the net as Oikawa set the ball up to him. He heard the familiar smack of palm hitting the ball before it slammed into the ground, bouncing back toward the wall. Ushijima was quiet, as he was normally, but it was almost eerie silence this time. Oikawa watched him carefully as Ushijima grabbed his towel and wiped the sweat from his face. "That's enough for today," He said simply.

Oikawa stared him down out of the corner of his eye for a moment, watching the man walk off before he sighed and ran his finger through his hair, helping the other to clean up the volleyballs from the gym floor. He grabbed onto his water bottle and his bag, taking off his gym shoes at the door in place of his tennis shoes. Oikawa barely heard Ushijima coming up behind him.

"You've improved."

Oikawa grinds his teeth together for a moment before it's replaced with a false cheery smile before he turns to face Ushijima. "Thank you, Ushiwaka-Chan," He says with a bit of bite to it, watching the other's back as he jogs away from the school.

A scowl comes to Oikawa's mouth when Ushijima is out of ear shot. "Don't need you to tell me that," He mumbles before he shoves his gym shoes into his bag, hauling it over his shoulder to make way back to his dorm. His roommate is pretty cool, which Oikawa was happy with. They got along pretty well, but his roommate was hardly ever in their room anyway. He preferred to sneak into the girl's dorms to sleep with his girlfriend. He'd even offered to set Oikawa up with one of his girlfriend's friends, which Oikawa had politely declined. He wasn't sure why it rubbed him the wrong way. In high school he was more than happy to be surrounded by girls and talk to them. He liked the attention. 

High school wasn't that long ago. He'd only graduated a few months ago and started college back in the fall, it was nearing winter now. And yet Oikawa felt like he had grown a lot since then, but maybe he was just being pretentious. 

When Oikawa had finally gotten to his dorm he'd found it empty, not that he was expecting any different. Dropping his bag off next to his bed he let himself drop down face first into the hard college mattress. He groaned out loud and turned over onto his side, checking his phone once more. Nothing from Iwaizumi, but Oikawa had gotten a text from his mom, asking how everything was going, in which Oikawa decided to give a quick reply saying that he was practicing a lot with his volleyball team and that sorry he couldn't text her more. He would try to keep in contact with her every few days and update her on what was going on.

Oikawa went back into his messages, pulling up his last message thread with Iwaizumi, his fingers hovering over the keys for a few moments. He wanted to see Iwaizumi, but just the thought of that brought a feeling of nervousness low in his gut. The last few weeks, every time he'd thought about Iwaizumi it was followed by a blush, a missing of a soft touch on the shoulder or a pat on the back. He misses Iwaizumi's smile, the way that he smelled, their simple nights of movies while lounging in their sweatpants. He misses being yelled at by Iwaizumi and getting his best friend riled up. He misses that without even saying anything, Iwaizumi would know that something was wrong. Why couldn't Iwaizumi tell that now?

Oikawa misses Iwaizumi.

Oikawa's never felt nervous when thinking about Iwaizumi before, he's not sure how he should react to it. Why is he so nervous about even the thought of seeing his best friend again? It's been a few months since they've actually gotten to see each other. Oikawa wants to see Iwaizumi, but he's scared to. What if Iwaizumi has moved on from him? What if Iwaizumi has finally realized that he's probably better off without Oikawa around.

Oikawa knows that all of this boils down to the fact that there's something more there now. Something that wasn't there before. Something that Oikawa has been letting sink in the last few weeks until he couldn't deny it from himself any longer. Oikawa has feelings for Iwaizumi. Feelings that are more than just friendship. 

Oikawa Tooru is in love with Iwaizumi Hajime, and it hurts.

\--

Iwaizumi was pretty sure that he was dying.

That was probably an exaggeration, but with the amount of work that he'd had piled up it damn well felt like it could be possible. College had been kicking his ass. He'd assumed (completely wrong by the way) that his first few semesters of college would be a breeze before it would actually start to get more difficult. But law waited for no man, and if Iwaizumi wanted to be a lawyer he'd better work his damn ass off for it.

He was definitely tired, but he figured in the end it would pay off.

Iwaizumi had noticed the absence of texts from Oikawa, but had thought nothing of it and had assumed that maybe the man was just like him: busy. Part of him felt really bad for not sending any messages to Oikawa, because he could take a few minutes out of his day, or every couple of days, to see how Oikawa is doing. And yet here he is, face crammed into a book again as he studies for yet another test. The third test since this semester has started. 

Between work and school with homework, and what little bit of a social life Iwaizumi had managed to force into his schedule, he was lucky if he got a few hours of sleep between all of the studying he had to do. He's sure this is probably how Oikawa has felt back in high school. Back when Oikawa would stay up all night watching other team's games so that he could come up with strategies for them to play against the other team.

He misses Oikawa, even with how annoying the man was. In all reality, Iwaizumi just cared a lot about Oikawa, and didn't mean to 'mother hen' him, as Oikawa had called it. But if Iwaizumi hadn't done that, Oikawa probably would never take care of himself. Iwaizumi finds himself thinking about Oikawa a lot, especially lately. Wondering when the last time Oikawa had eaten was, if he was taking care of himself, and if he was getting enough sleep. Iwaizumi knew better than anyone how much Oikawa tended to like to stay up really late. 

 

Iwaizumi leans back in his chair and sighs loudly, carding his fingers through his hair. He glances at his phone for a moment before he hesitates and grabs it. He's just going to do it and get it over with. Oikawa is his best friend after all, so he shouldn't feel like this when he's wanting to text him.

To: Trashykawa

From: Iwaizumi

Subject: !

_Go to bed_.

\---

Oikawa practically jumps ten feet when his phone goes off. His heart jumps into his throat when he reads the name.  _Iwa-Chan._ His face is hurting with how hard he's smiling.

 

To: Iwa-Chan

From: Oikawa

RE Subject: !

_Iwa-Chan are you worried about me? I am in bed._

 

Although Oikawa wouldn't say that he's been laying there almost three hours, missing Iwaizumi until it hurts. 

 

To: Trashykawa

From: Iwaizumi

RE Subject: !

_Idiot. Of course I'm fucking worried about you. I know how you like to stay up late. And I don't mean laying down, I mean go the fuck to sleep._

 

To: Iwa-Chan

From: Oikawa

RE Subject: !

_I'll have you know that I haven't done that since I got into college, thank you very much. Ushijima is even more of my mother than you were, Iwa-Chan. It's really annoying._

 

Oikawa had actually liked it when Iwaizumi had worried and fretted over him. It showed Oikawa that Iwaizumi was thinking about him and that he cared. 

 

To: Trashykawa

From: Iwaizumi

RE Subject: !

_That's not going to bed, trashykawa._

To: Iwa-Chan

From: Oikawa

RE Subject: !

_Iwa-Chan, I haven't heard from you in over a week and the first thing that you do is be mean to me? What did I do to deserve this?_

 

Oikawa is smirking as he sends the text.

 

To: Trashykawa

From: Iwaizumi

RE Subject: !

_Because no one else is going to do it if I don't. Now go to bed. Stop worrying about whatever it is that you're worrying about, and get some sleep. Whatever it is can wait until morning._

 

Oikawa's stomach flips as he reads the text message. A fond smile creeps over his him as he buries his face into his pillow for a moment, letting himself enjoy the moment. It was still there. Everything was still there and they were okay. Nothing was different. Oikawa couldn't be happier, and also couldn't be more disappointed. 

 

To: Iwa-chan

From: Oikawa

RE Subject: !

_Alright, but only because you asked so nicely._

_By the way... Are you busy this weekend? Want to come up here? Or maybe we could meet halfway and catch up? I haven't seen you in a few months, you know._

 

It's Iwaizumi's turn to get the butterflies, a furious blush covers his face and his neck. He covers his face with his hand, rubbing his face slowly before he pinches the bridge of his nose. It's nothing. There's no reason for him to be acting like this. It's just Oikawa, someone who he's seen thousands of times before. 

 

To: Trashykawa

From: Iwaizumi

RE Subject: !

_.... Fine. Don't worry about meeting me halfway. I have this Friday off of school so I'll come down there for the day_.

 

Iwaizumi wasn't really planning on spending the whole weekend there, though maybe he would stay at least one night because he doesn't really want to take a train two hours there and two hours back in one day. Besides, Oikawa lives closer to their home than he does, and maybe he'll go and see his mother and see how she's doing. As well as the now third and second years of Seijou. He's kept in contact with them a little bit, learning some about the new first years and the new Seijou. He's proud of them.

 

To: Iwa-Chan

From: Oikawa

RE Subject: !

_It's a date!_

 

Iwaizumi chokes. What the hell does Oikawa mean by a date? He reads and re-reads the text a few times. He can no longer concentrate on his homework anymore.

 

Oikawa sleeps easy that night.

 

\--

 

When they finally meet up again, it feels like it's been years rather than months. Oikawa sees Iwaizumi first and his entire body warms up. With a bright smile, Oikawa jogs over to Iwaizumi, coming up behind him before he leans over next to his ear. "Iwa-chan, you shouldn't be so defenseless out in public. People might take advantage," He purrs.

 

Iwaizumi would deny it to his grave that he squawked in surprise, nearly punching Oikawa in the face as he stumbled back. Iwaizumi grabs onto his shirt and glares at him. "Are you trying to kill me? Weren't you the one that invited me to come and see you in the first place?" He scowled.

Laughing, Oikawa holds his hands up in defeat. "I couldn't resist, Iwa-chan," He says and grins. "It's your first time in Tokyo, isn't it?" He asks and grins as he grabs onto Iwaizumi's arm and drags him out of the train station. "Let me show you around!" He feels like his entire body is vibrating out of his skin. The skin of his hand is hot where he's grabbing Iwaizumi, and Iwaizumi is quick to snatch his arm back.

"I can walk by myself," Iwaizumi mumbles and adjusts his bag on his shoulder before he follows after Oikawa into the city. He glances around when they leave the station, and he's never seen buildings so huge before. He's a little awestruck, and Oikawa notices.

 

"You're here to see me, Iwa-chan, not to gawk at the city," Oikawa teases and winks before he slips his hands into his jacket pockets. It's a little chilly from the brisk air, getting closer to winter than Oikawa would like.

 

Iwaizumi glares at Oikawa and adjusts his hat before he shoves his own hands into his pockets, keeping pace with the taller man as they walk through the city. "Shut up, you've had time to adapt here. This is my first time seeing everything, so it's a little..."

 

"Intimidating?"

 

"Yeah, I guess," Iwaizumi shrugs. It's not entirely a bad thing though. Especially with Oikawa here, something familiar that he can ground himself with. 

\--

 

They spend a few hours in the city, Oikawa showing Iwaizumi around and giving him all the best tourist spots. He takes Iwaizumi to all of his favorite places, coffee shops and restaurants. He lets Oikawa talk animatedly while he listens, this is pretty normal. Oikawa is only like this when he's with Iwaizumi. Most of the time he's pretty quiet himself, substituting it for observing people instead. But with Iwaizumi, he relaxes instantly and can talk easy with him. Iwaizumi finds himself staring at Oikawa on multiple occasions. Oikawa even catching on once or twice.

"Did you miss me that much that you can't stop staring at me, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa teases as he winks at him and Iwaizumi punches Oikawa's arm, leaving Oikawa laughing as he rubs the now sore spot on his arm.

 

"No, you just don't shut up so it's not like I can focus on anything else."

 

"Don't be so mean to me Iwa-Chan! I missed you after all."

 

There it goes again. The butterfly feeling in Iwaizumi's stomach. He grinds his teeth together for a moment and ignores it, because it's really nothing. Not something that he should be worried about, right?

 

\--

 

They decide to end their night at a bar. While in essence this may not entirely be a good idea, Oikawa is sure, he can't bring himself to care. He's starting to feel tense around Iwaizumi now that he's running out of things to talk about. They'd already cycled through all of the cliche topics: how each other was doing in school, catching up on their lives, what kind of work they were doing. As well as talking about the team and how far they'd come, asking each other if they'd heard from the team recently. Oikawa just wants to be able to relax, and now that he's recently of age, as well as Iwaizumi, he feels that they can take this as something to check off his bucket list. Being with Iwaizumi the first time he goes out to drink.

Oikawa lets himself sip from his drink, glad that the taste of alcohol isn't overpowering. He's not sure if he actually likes the taste of it, but after having three or four he stops tasting them almost completely and starts drinking them down easy.

Iwaizumi is the one that decides to take it easy and slow. He's only on his second one to Oikawa's fifth, deciding that one of them has to be mostly sober to get the other home. And Oikawa had been quick to jump on the alcohol train. 

  
"If I didn't know any better I'd say that this isn't your first time drinking," Iwaizumi points out as he pushes his glass off to the side, asking for a water this time. He has a nice buzz, and his skin feels like it's tingling and his head feels a little fuzzy. He doesn't really like the feeling, especially because he doesn't really feel like himself.

 

"Mm.."

  
"Wait, it's not?"

 

"Iwa-Chan. We haven't talked to each other in quite a few months," Oikawa muses, his words coming out in a bit of a slur. "While this may be my first time actually coming to a bar when I'm of age and drinking, I have gone to a few parties," He points out and shrugs. 

 

Iwaizumi frowns as his eyebrows pull together. He doesn't really like the sound of that. Especially because he likes to think that he knows Oikawa better and that Oikawa wouldn't really be the partying type of person. He eyes Oikawa for a moment before he nods and drinks down his water.

  
"You're mad."

 

"I'm not... mad," Iwaizumi sighs as he leans back against his chair and stares at his glass for a moment. He's not even really disappointed. Because he has no right to be. "It's your life, and you can do whatever it is that you want," He shrugs and hesitates before he looks away, unable to look Oikawa in the face anymore. "Just be careful," He says simply. It's something that he's told Oikawa hundreds of times before, but this time seems different, and he's not sure why.

 

Iwaizumi jumps when he feels a warm body press up against him, his eyes widen as he turns to look at Oikawa, who is now leaning against his side with his cheek pressed against his shoulder while Oikawa finishes off his drink.

 

"M'sorry," he murmurs a little bit and pushes his drink away.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. "Idiot. There's nothing to be sorry for."

Oikawa smiles. "You sure?" He asks and then closes his eyes, and Iwaizumi can't bring it in him to push Oikawa away. He kind of likes right where he is.

"I think you've had enough for the night."

Oikawa doesn't fight about it.

 

\--

 

They decide to crash at Oikawa's dorm and for once Oikawa is actually glad that his roommate isn't here. He has plans tonight and he's not going to let Iwaizumi run away if he can help it. He's feeling a bit brave, and he doesn't want to ruin their friendship but he knows that if he doesn't say something about it it's going to eat him alive. Oikawa sends a text to his roommate asking him if he wouldn't mind giving Oikawa the dorm room alone for the night.

His roommate replies with a winking emoji, asking if he's getting any. Oikawa can't help but laugh, because he's honestly not expecting to get anything out of this. He would be happy if Iwaizumi just still decided to stay. They didn't have to do anything. He just wanted to be near the other man.

"What's got you so happy?" Iwaizumi asks, pulling off his shirt to pull on a night shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

"Mm, nothing, Iwa-chan," Oikawa says as he gets up to his feet and walks over to the shorter man, grinning as he stands a little too close for comfort for Iwaizumi. 

  
"U-uh," Iwaizumi stammers out, looking anywhere but at Oikawa, barely leaning back away from him. "Trashykawa, what are you doing? You're acting weird, knock it off," He says and frowns.

Oikawa pouts now, moving as he slides his arms around Iwaizumi's shoulders, pressing his face into Iwaizumi's neck for a moment, closing his eyes and breathing slowly. "Just... jus' gimme a minute," He mumurs, enjoying being this close to Iwaizumi. He wants to let himself have this, if it's all he's going to get. Because he's positive that there's no way that Iwaizumi reciprocates his feelings, and that he might be ruining this friendship completely. Is it a risk that he's willing to take?

Pulling away, Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi and hesitates now that he has a good look at him. He's almost regretting this, having second thoughts with seeing the worried and confused expression on Iwaizumi's face. Oikawa's not sure that he can do this anymore.

He pulls away.

Iwaizumi is reaching out and grabbing onto Oikawa before he can even stop himself. His eyes widen as he stares at the other man, lips parted for a moment before he goes to apologize. He hadn't meant to, it was an instinct-- there are lips on his. 

Oikawa is kissing him.

Oikawa is kissing him and Iwaizumi is not pulling away. He takes a moment, letting everything sink in before his hands find their way to ball up Oikawa's shirt, pulling the man closer to kiss him back.

 

It's Oikawa that is the first one to break the contact. "Iwa-chan..." He says and shakes his head. No, that's not right. It's not intimate enough. "Hajime," He says, swallowing the lump in his throat. The nerves are back, but Iwaizumi didn't pull away from him, and Iwaizumi was still holding him so that must be a good thing, right?

 

"Hajime, I love you. I'm in love with you."

 

Iwaizumi blushes furiously and looks everywhere but Oikawa. Because there's no way that this is happening right now. His fingers loosen on Oikawa's shirt and it's Oikawa that clings closer to him this time, causing Iwaizumi to look at him. Oikawa's eyes are begging Iwaizumi to understand. To not push him away, because he's not sure that he can take it right now.

 

"... Idiot," Iwaizumi mumbles under his breath. "I love you too,  Tooru..."

 

Oikawa doesn't hesitate this time, grabbing a fist full of Iwaizumi's shirt, pulling the man against him to crash their lips together. It's awkward and almost all teeth and a little sloppy, Oikawa tastes like alcohol and mints.

 

But it couldn't be more perfect.

 

Iwaizumi moves forward, his hands on the other's hips as he pushes Oikawa back onto the small twin sized bed, climbing on top of him as he continues kissing the other, his hands sliding up Oikawa's shirt to rest on his hips, fingers brushing over his skin as his thumb draws circles. It makes Oikawa giggle.

Iwaizumi feels more confident now, sliding his hands up higher to brush his thumbs against Oikawa's nipples, getting a hitched breath in reply. He smiles now, sliding Oikawa's shirt over his head, moving his lips down against the other's skin, kissing across his collarbone before he presses his tongue flat against Oikawa's nipple, flicking his tongue around and gently grabbing it between his teeth, making Oikawa buck up against him and moan, his hands grabbing hard at the back of Iwaizumi's shirt.

Oikawa gives a little laugh under his breath, and before Iwaizumi can ask him what the hell he's laughing about, Oikawa grabs onto Iwaizumi and flips them over, pinning Iwaizumi down to the bed. He stares up at Oikawa, stunned.

"Oikawa...?" He asks, watching as the man pulls of Iwaizumi's shirt as well, smirking as Oikawa hooks his fingers into Iwaizumi's sweat pants, pulling them down slowly, keeping his eyes on Iwaizumi the whole time. He can't believe this is real, that it's actually happening and Iwaizumi is letting him do this. He's going to enjoy every second of it while he can.

"Oikawa, what are you--" Oikawa puts his finger against Iwaizumi's lips and smirks. "Let me," He says before he removes the rest of their clothing. Iwaizumi is quiet, curious now as Oikawa grabs a small shoe box out from under his bed, rummaging through it before he finds what he's looking for. "Do you trust me, Hajime?"

The use of his first name sets Iwaizumi a little bit on edge, his throat tightens and he takes a moment to reply before he nods a little. He trusts Oikawa with his life.

"Mm, alright, sit up a little then," When Iwaizumi listens to him, Oikawa pulls out what looks like a blindfold, sliding it over Iwaizumi's eyes and tying it securely behind his bed.

"Oikawa? Tooru...?" Iwaizumi's voice seems small, even to his own ears. He's not sure if he likes it or not.

"I've got you," Oikawa says and smiles. "I'm right here, Hajime. I'm not going anywhere," He says and grabs a pair of wrist cuffs out of his shoe box, securing them around Iwaizumi's wrists, and the other man's breath hitches, it makes Oikawa smirk.

Oikawa takes the lube last, coating his fingers as he gently pushes Iwaizumi to lay down on his back, taking his time to press his fingers into Iwaizumi and open him up, adding a second and even third finger. He has Iwaizumi moaning and bucking against his finger, pressing down for more before Oikawa even knows it. He likes seeing Iwaizumi like this. It's different from how Iwaizumi normally is. This is  _his_ Iwaizumi, the only Iwaizumi that he gets to see. The one that falls to Oikawa's touch, begs for more. Oikawa is the only one that gets to hear his little whimpers as he grips at the sheets of the bed, trying to tug his arms from the bedpost but the wrist cuffs keeping him secured to his spot.

"F-fuck, Oikawa. Tooru, please," Iwaizumi gasps, his back arching up away from the bed, his vision going white when Oikawa hits  _just_ where he wants. Iwaizumi's toes are curling and he's moaning out as he rocks against Oikawa's fingers. "Right there, right there oh my  _god,_ don't you dare fucking stop."

Oikawa raises an eyebrow and slowly pulls his fingers out of Iwaizumi, making the man groan out in annoyance.

"What the fuck, Oikawa? I told you t--"

“H-hahhh,” The snarky comeback is practically forced out of Iwaizumi before he can even come up with it. Oikawa pushes in slow and groans, gripping Iwaizumi's hips, he doesn't want to hurt the other man, so he takes his time, inching in to Iwaizumi.

It's painful, but it's not unbearable, more of a slow burn as Oikawa pushes in and Iwaizumi keens. Oikawa gently unclasps Iwaizumi's cuffs from the bed post when he's comfortably seated all the way in Iwaizumi. He moves them so that Iwaizumi is laying on his side while Oikawa is up on his knees behind him, grabbing one of Iwaizumi's legs to pull it up and over his shoulder while the other rests between his knees. He starts a slow pace here, shuddering.

Iwaizumi moans, his face in the pillow as he presses back against Oikawa, meeting the other man's thrusts with the best of his ability that he can do at this angle. "God damn it, Oikawa," He hisses out and pants a little bit. "I know that you can do better than that." Iwaizumi moves to shove Oikawa onto his back, so that he can ride the fuck out of him, but Oikawa is flipping him again, this time Iwaizumi is on his knees, Oikawa behind him as he presses the other's face into the bed.

Oikawa winds his fingers into the back of Iwaizumi’s hair, gripping as he pulls back to expose the smaller man’s neck to himself. “Did you think that I was going to let you have control here, Iwa-Chan?”

His voice is dark as he fucks into Iwaizumi, hard and fast now. Iwaizumi is reduced to moans and grunts, unable to reply to Oikawa now, making the other smirk as he kisses at Iwaizumi's neck. 

"Your control is on the court, I get to have you where I want you now."

It makes Iwaizumi's whole body shudder, and he gives himself over to Oikawa completely. 

Oikawa moans and presses his face between Iwaizumi's shoulders as he thrusts into him. "Hajime," He gasps out. "Hajime, fuck," He reaches down, grabbing Iwaizumi's cock now and Iwaizumi jumps at the contact. His entire body feels on fire and he moans as he thrusts back onto Oikawa's cock and then shoves forward into his hand, fucking himself now, and Oikawa let's him.

Iwaizumi feels his climax building like a slow burn in the pit of his stomach, his thighs trembling and he's hardly able to thrust back into Oikawa anymore, letting the other man take over. Oikawa moves his hand fast, up and down Iwaizumi's shaft, twisting his wrist as he does. Iwaizumi is moaning out, and with a grunt and a shudder of his body, he's cumming onto Oikawa's fingers with a small whimper while Oikawa finishes off not too far behind. "Hajime! Hajime, fuck..." He pants, his body feeling tired after his own release.

 

Oikawa lets himself calm down for a few moments before he gently pulls out of Iwaizumi, getting a whimper from the other man from the over-stimulation. Oikawa smiles and kisses Iwaizumi's forehead gently before he leans down and kisses his lips, grabbing the sheet to clean the cum off of his hand. He pulls the blindfold off of Iwaizumi and kisses his eyelids before Iwaizumi opens his eyes, looking up at the other man. 

"You okay?" Oikawa asks, gentle as he takes off the wrist cuffs, kissing the skin where it's gone slightly pink from Iwaizumi's struggles.

Iwaizumi's blushing again, giving a small nod before he lets Oikawa clean them both up while Oikawa lays him on his back.

Oikawa climbs back into the bed, moving so that he's laying his face on Iwaizumi's chest, his leg draped over the other's, closing his eyes as Iwaizumi's fingers gently brush through his hair. "I thought it was supposed to be you that was comforting me right now," Iwaizumi points out and smirks.

Oikawa's eyes widen and he sits up quickly. "Iwa-chan, I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asks.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. "No, Trashykawa. Lay back down, I'm fine," He murmurs, letting Oikawa tuck his head back under his chin. He hesitates before he gently grabs onto Oikawa's hand, pressing their palms together before he laces their fingers together. "I'm fine..." He repeats, softer now.

They both sleep better that night than they have in months.

\--

 

Oikawa is crying. And Oikawa is not a pretty crier. But he can't help it, it's Sunday now and Iwaizumi has to go back. But Iwaizumi promises him that he's going to come back every weekend if he can, or whenever possible. And that makes it a little easier. Oikawa lets Iwaizumi grab him and pull him into a hug and he feels himself calming down while Iwaizumi just holds him, letting him cry into his shoulder.

Oikawa wipes his face when he pulls away from Iwaizumi and he smiles a little at the other, Iwaizumi has tears in his eyes too but he won't let them fall. He promised himself he'd be strong for Oikawa. He leans in and kisses his boyfriend.

"I'll be back soon," He promises, holding onto Oikawa's hand until the last possible second before he lets go and turns, rushing onto his train to catch it before it can leave.

Oikawa slides his now cold hands into his pockets, standing there as he watches Iwaizumi's train take off. It's a little painful, and he's sure that a long distance relationship is going to suck. 

But when it comes to Iwaizumi, everything is worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading!!


End file.
